Sunkist
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:AU:. Sakura turned back to her locker and leaned her forehead against it. She let out a loud groan of aggrivation. "...I got one." She said barely above a whisper. .:SasuSaku:.


**Hey, yall!**

**Chibi Shino here!**

**There was this little thing we did at my school this valentines day. They were called 'Crush Cans' and you pay a dollar to give you crush a crush can and a little message. **

**They were Sunkist!**

**It said 'You have be Sun Kissed by your crush!' **

**Clever, no? ;)**

**I obviously didn't get one.**

**T.T...-sniff- Nobody loves Chibi Shino...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the idea of the 'Crush Cans' or the delishious orange soda!**

**They gave them out in homeroom, but I thought my spot was a little more misterious.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S The person who gave it to her is not who you think! ;)**

* * *

**Sunkist**

**By Chibi Shino**

"Valentines Day _sucks_." A very unhappy Tenten annouced. Sakura, Temari and Ino nodded in agreement. It was the same thing every year in their school. The fangirls crowd the classroom doors so you're always late, the popular boys just throw all the 'Crush Cans' they get in the trash and the girls who really want them do get any.

_Woo_ freakin _hoo_.

Now, Hinata wasn't normally into these type of things, but she had to make an exception for Naruto. She really liked him and whoever got in her way had to pay! ...and they were never heard from again... She just scurried away at the begining of the day, not wanting to bug her friends about her childish antics. "Why did someone even create this day?!" An angry Sakura yelled as she twisted her lock. "I mean, do they even care about the _single _people of the world!" She kicked her locker. "I mean _come on_!"

Ino leaned against the locker next to Sakura's. "Don't you know that today is also Single's Awareness Day?" Sakura smiled. Well at least there was very little good to come out of this day. The pinked hair girl turned back to her locker, gasped very loudly and slammed her locker with a loud BANG! Ino jumped at the sound of the collision. "What?!" She yelled, jumping back. "What did it say?!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she twisted her neck to face her friends. "No..." She breathed, sweating. "It wasn't you." Tenten rasied an eyebrow at what the girl was saying. Sakura turned back to her locker and leaned her forehead against it. She let out a loud groan of aggrivation. "...I got one." She said barely above a whisper.

Tenten and Temari jumped while Ino scurried of to tell Hinata the news. Tenten shook this of like it was a bad joke. "Your not being serious..." She laughed, but when she saw the look on Sakura face she knew it was true. "...wow." She marched over to the flushed girl and demanded, "Open your locker." Sakura obeyed. Tenten retrieved the Sunkist can from the top self and stared at it for a moment. She clicked her tongue. "Who want's to do the honors?" She asked, flicking the little letter around.

"I think Sakura should." Temari suggested. "Afterall, it is hers." Tenten nodded in agreement and handed Sakura the can. Sakura gulped, gave insecure looks to her friends and slowly opened her letter.

It read:

_I have liked you for a while now, my dear._

_I have been very quiet, but I have been longing for you._

_I believe you are very smart and wonderful._

_Please be my valentine._

_- Your secret admirierer_

_P.S Here's a clue to figure out who I am._

_I sit 2 seats back and 3 seats over from you in Social Studies._

"This is so damn cliche." Temari reviewed from the side. Sakura thought about who it could be. Social Studies...2 seats back...3 seats over.

Suddenly, she saw onyx. A LOT of onyx. "...Sasuke?" She suggested in disbelief.

Tenten thought about it for a moment, she does have to walk by her class on the way to her class... "Yup." Tenten agreed. "It has to be Sasuke." Sakura turned a deep shade of pink. "...oy...WHY DO DID HAVE TO CAPTURE POOR SAKURA'S HEART, YOU DAMN BABY!" Tenten cursed cupid.

* * *

"Sasuke. We have to talk." Sasuke turned around to see a pair of annoyed emerald eyes staring at him. "NOW." She added, dragging him by the ear. 

"Ow...dammit, Haruno, what the hell?" Sasuke squirmed as she dragged him into a storage closet. Sasuke's ear became free and he started to rub it to down the pain. He looked around the closet. "...this better be good." Sasuke threatened.

"WHY did you give this to me?" Sakura demanded as she held out the Sunkist can to Sasuke.

He blinked. "What?"

"I _know _it was you, so don't play stupid."

"_You're _the one being stupid." Sasuke spat. "I never sent one of those things." He defended.

"Oh? The care to explain this?" Sakura held out the message, which Sasuke took and read. He remained silent after finishing. "HA! I _knew_ it was you? Was this a fun joke or something? Do you _enjoy _watching me hate my life?" Sasuke was bombarded with all of these questions.

"Haruno, make some sense." Sasuke pointed to the writing. "This is too femine to be my handwriting." He mused.

Sakura blinked. Well...that does make sense, but... "The location is accurate! You sit 2 rows behind me and three seats over!" Sakura didn't want to loose. It was embarrassing enough to deal with all of this.

"I think I would know where I sit." Sasuke spat. "Do you really think I would confess like this?"

Sakura glared at him for a moment before finally saying, "Touche." Sakura thought about what Sasuke just said. "Wait...you said 'Like this'..." Sakura thought outloud as she pased through the closet. Sasuke gulped.

Uh-oh.

"AH AH!" Sakura turned on her heels and pointed to Sasuke. "YOU LIKE ME, SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke jumped and said nothing. "I was RIGHT!" Sakura squeeled as she put a hand on the doorknob. "I can't wait to tell the whole school about this! I can see the headlines on the news paper! 'Sasuke Uchiha Has A Crush on Sakura Haruno'!" She laughed. "Hoo boy! The reporters are going to have a field day!" With that, Sakura opened the door, stuck her tongue out playfully at Sasuke and put her foot out the door . "See ya!"

Sasuke growled and grabbed the girls arm before she could go far. "Oh you're not going anywhere..." He smirked before pulling her back in.

Hey weren't heard of for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hinata walked into her Social Studies class and sat down. She turned her head to she Naruto sitting there. She smiled a little bit. 

_I wonder if he got my can_... She couldn't help but think.

* * *

**...yeah...I hate it too. Wrote it in, like, 20 minutes.**

**If you don't get it, Sakura got Hinata's can by mistake.**

**And whatever happened to Sasuke and Sakura you may ask?**

**Let's just say that they both had a VERY Happy Valentine's Day. ;)**

**R&R please!**

**- Chibi Shino**


End file.
